


Til Death Do Us Apart (Lucifer Morningstar/Reader)

by finding_a_whim123



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Eventual relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Some angst not much, pretending to be a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123
Summary: A case requires a very convincing stakeout. Marcus and you pretend to be a married couple. Lucifer doesn’t like it. Based on 3x13.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Til Death Do Us Apart (Lucifer Morningstar/Reader)

The new case was an ugly one. A science teacher was found butchered in a woodchipper. It turns out that the teacher was in a gang but then got out and tried to turn her life around. Everyone in the neighborhood seemed to like her so now you’re at a roadblock. You follow Chloe to Pierce’s office with Lucifer on your heels. Chloe knocks on the door and Pierce beckons for you three to come inside. You sit down next to Chloe with Lucifer standing in between you two with his hands held behind his back.  
“We need to get more information on the neighborhood. There isn’t much to go on with this case,” Chloe explains. Pierce nods and purses his lips together.

“There’s a house up for rent in the neighborhood. We could rent it and do a stakeout,” you suggest. “The only downside is that it’s couples only.”

“Good plan,” Pierce compliments you. You smile.

“Thank you,” you say. Lucifer raises an eyebrow at you.

“How about you and Dan go and live at the house to gather information,” Pierce says to Chloe.

“Oh no. Everyone there knows that me and Dan are cops,” Chloe says.

“I’ll do it then,” you say.

“They’re renting to couples only,” Chloe points out.

“Oh right.”

“Well, I—” Lucifer starts to say.

“You and I will do it,” Pierce says to you. Your eyes widen.

“Me and you...” You stammer. Pierce gives you the faintest of smiles.

“Unless that’s going to be a problem,” Pierce says. Lucifer takes a breath and leans forward.

“I’ll do it. I’ll be happy to,” you say quickly. Lucifer stares at you.

“What?” Lucifer says. You look up at him.

“Yeah. Let’s bring her justice,” you say.

“Very well. I’ll arrange everything. Pack your bags,” Pierce says.

“Will do.”

***

There’s a knock on the door. You rush over to the door and open it. A short woman with dark hair cut in a bob stands in front of the door. A man with bushy eyebrows stands next to her. The woman is holding a pan of lasagna.

“Hi, we live nearby and thought we would welcome you to the neighborhood!” The woman says. She holds out the lasagna. You smile.

“Aw thank you that’s very kind of you! Mark! We have company!” You call over your shoulder. Marcus walks over and slings an arm around your shoulders.

“Hi,” Marcus says.

“This is Will and I’m Anne nice to meet you,” Anne says.

“This is my lovely wife,” Marcus says and pulls you against his side in an affectionate side hug. He tells them your name.

There’s a loud car honk in the distance. You and Marcus both glance over the couple’s shoulder. Looking carefully you can see the car bounce. It’s Chloe’s car. The passenger door opens then slams shut. The car honks again and finally, it stops moving.

“Come on in! They’re probably just some kids playing around,” Marcus says. He pulls you inside as you stumble over your feet from the sudden movement. Will and Anne walk inside.

“Sorry for the mess, we still haven’t really had the chance to fix everything up, right Mark?” You say. He nods.

“Oh yeah, we have loads of boxes and packages to unpack. It’s really messy.”

“That’s perfectly alright when we first moved in we had a lot of stuff too,” Anne says.

“Let me show you our house,” you say.

***

Lucifer honks the car horn loudly. Chloe pushes him away.

“Are you out of your mind?” Chloe says.

“He’s touching her! That can’t be appropriate.”

“Lucifer they have to be undercover and pretend to be a couple that involves touching— don’t Lucifer!’

Lucifer opens his door. Chloe quickly leans over him and slams it shut then holds it closed.

“Decker let go!” Lucifer shouts. He’s pushing her away by shoving her shoulder lightly. Chloe grunts as she tries to keep a grip on his door to keep it from opening. It opens slightly, but Chloe manages to shut it again.

“Lucifer you’re going to blow their cover!” Chloe hisses. She accidentally elbows the car horn. She jumps from it.

Finally, Lucifer pries Chloe’s hand away from the passenger door and opens it. He shoves her with a little more strength. Chloe gasps as she hits her door from the force of his shove. He’s about to run over to the house when the house door shuts. Lucifer’s face falls as he stares at it. Chloe gets out of the car.

“Lucifer will you calm down?”

“No, Decker I will not calm down. I can’t believe she agreed to be his wife. He’s going to hurt her,” Lucifer says.

“He’s not going to hurt her. It isn’t a real marriage. They are pretending. They know this. Get in the car,” Chloe says firmly.

“But—”

“Now!” Chloe snaps. Lucifer huffs and gets back in the car, slamming the door shut roughly after him. Chloe gets in the car. “You better hope no one noticed.”

“Whatever,” Lucifer snaps. Chloe’s glare softens as he watches him. His jaw clenches as he stares at the house.

“He doesn’t have feelings for her and she doesn’t have feelings for him,” Chloe says. Lucifer swallows.

“You can’t know that,” Lucifer says.

“He’s not an emotional man. He doesn’t do feelings. He’s not going to ask her out. Even if he does she’ll say no,” Chloe says. Lucifer grinds his teeth. “Lucifer—”

“Don’t,” Lucifer says. “Please don’t.”

“She likes you not him,” Chloe says.

“Decker please.”

Chloe stops talking and turns away from Lucifer. His chest rises and falls heavily as he looks down at his lap. The rest of the stakeout will be an awkward one, Chloe muses to herself. Hopefully, Lucifer can hold it in together.

***

The couple finally left. It’s already late at night. You and Marcus are in the kitchen. You’re sitting on the kitchen island watching Marcus do the dishes while you speak with Chloe and Lucifer on a walkie talkie.

“So the neighborhood watch threatens neighbors if they don’t keep to the guidelines,” Chloe says.

“Yep, maybe they’re the ones who murdered the poor teacher,” you remark.

“That’s smart thinking,” Marcus says to you. He walks over to you and leans his hands on either side of you as he carefully watches you. Your face warms up.

“Thank you, Mark…” You say awkwardly.

“Mark?” Lucifer bristles. There’s a thud. “Ow!”

“Shut up that didn’t hurt,” Chloe says.

“It hurt my self-esteem…”

“What are you doing?” You say.

“Leave her alone,” Lucifer says sharply. “You don’t have a part to play when no one is watching you!”

“He’s not doing anything! I was asking you,” You sputter.

“...Oh.”

Marcus walks away from you to go back to the dishes. You jump off the counter.

“What if we become really obnoxious neighbors and get a threatening letter from the neighborhood watch?” You say trying to change the subject.

“I know exactly what to do! I’m coming over!” Lucifer says.

“We don’t need your help,” Marcus says.

There’s more rustling through the communicator. The backdoor bursts open. You flinch. Lucifer walks into the house. Marcus sighs.

“You can’t just break into people’s houses, Lucifer,” Marcus says.

“This isn’t really your house. This is all pretend,” Lucifer says. He points to you and Marcus. “I think the first thing we should do is throw a party and I know exactly who to call.”

“Lucifer it’s kind of late. Can’t we start this tomorrow?” You say. Lucifer turns to you with wide eyes and pouty lips.

“Don’t you want to get this over with so you don’t have to pretend to be with him?” Lucifer asks. Marcus rolls his eyes.

“Lucifer we can’t rush these things. We are not throwing a party tonight,” Marcus says.

“Fine. We’ll start in the morning. I call dibs on the master bedroom,” Lucifer says. He walks over to you and grabs your hand. “Let us retire.” He tries to tug you along to the master bedroom.

“Um.. Uhhh… Lucifer… I… I don’t.” You don’t budge. “Ummmm…” It’s not that you don’t want to, but your boss is standing there.

“Since I am technically paying for this operation. I get a say to who sleeps in the master bedroom, not you Lucifer. You can sleep on the couch for all I care.” Marcus turns to you. “You can sleep in the master bedroom if you want. I’ll get the guest bedroom.”

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna impose or—”

“Positive. Goodnight,” Marcus says. He walks past you and Lucifer and goes into the guest bedroom. Lucifer grins at you.

“What do you say? Master bedroom? You and I?” Lucifer leans down to the point where his nose almost brushes against your own. You begrudgingly pull away.

“I think I’ll just sleep alone tonight,” you say. “You can have the master bedroom if you want.”

“I would never make you sleep on the couch. Don’t worry about me. I’ll sleep on the couch and be a good devil,” Lucifer says.

“Okay then. Goodnight, Lucifer.” You squeeze his hand before walking away.

Lucifer watches you with a frown. The bedroom door shuts softly behind you. At least you’re not in the same bed with Marcus. He’ll settle with that for now.

***

It’s past midnight and you woke up feeling thirsty. You quietly crept through the halls. As you walk past the living room you hear Lucifer stir. He sits up from the couch and rubs his eyes.

“Darling, are you alright?” He asks. His voice is rough from sleep. The streetlamp from the corner highlights the living room. It lights up half his face. He already has dark circles underneath his eyes and his hair is messy.

“Yeah of course. I’m just getting some water is all,” you say. He nods but doesn’t lay back down.

He doesn’t say anything else. So you walk into the kitchen and grab your glass of water. Once you finish drinking it you walk back down the hall to the living room. Lucifer is hunched over with the heels of his hands pressing into his forehead. His elbows are resting on his knees. You walk over to Lucifer.

“Lucifer? Are you okay?” You ask. He lifts his head up from his hands and smiles at you.

“I’m alright,” Lucifer says. You sit down next to him on the couch.

“You don’t like this arrangement at all do you?” You ask. Lucifer flexes his fingers. His ring shines from the streetlight.

“No, I don’t. But it’s alright. It’s just pretend,” Lucifer says.

“Why don’t you like it?” You ask.

“Because he’s a terrible person and I’m the only person who sees it. He has everyone fooled including you,” Lucifer says.

“I think you just need to be more open-minded. He’s not that bad,” you say. Lucifer looks at you.

“He’s Cain. He’s the world’s first murder. That’s pretty bad,” Lucifer says. “But I guess I am worse according to him… I am the devil after all.”

“He’s not Cain, Lucifer. And you’re not the devil,” you say. “Not to me.”

Lucifer gives you a small smile. You rub his back.

“If it makes you feel better. I like you more than I like Marcus,” you say. Lucifer’s smile grows as his eyes flit across your body.

“Really?” Lucifer says. You nod.

“I do.” You give Lucifer a sideways hug. He leans his head against your forehead as his lips lightly glaze your skin.

You close your eyes and lean against him. Your cheek is pressed against his shoulder. His arm wraps around your back and pulls you close. Lucifer is so warm and so comforting. You never felt so at peace before in his embrace. You could sleep like this…

***

The sunlight streams against the curtains and lands on your eyes. You open your eyes and groan. Shutting them again and turn on your other side to be met by a button hitting your nose. Your eyelashes rub against bare skin. Your eyes open again. You see Lucifer’s unbuttoned shirt. Oh boy. You look up. Lucifer is quietly sleeping with his head on a couch pillow. He looks peaceful. One arm is under your head while his other is wrapped around your torso. Your legs are intertwined with his. How did you end up here?

You fell asleep on him. How did that happen? You were about to pull away when Lucifer’s grip on you tightens. He shifts and moves further back against the couch. You lightly poke his belly. Lucifer huffs as his eyes open. He looks down at you and smiles.

“My darling is already awake,” Lucifer coos. You sit up and break free from his grasp. Lucifer sits up with you.

“How come you didn’t wake me?” You ask.

“Well darling, you looked so comfy slumped up against me I didn’t have the heart to do that to you,” Lucifer says. You look down at your feet as you rub the back of your neck.

“Thank you for not waking me up,” you say. Lucifer rubs your back.

“Anytime, darling. Though I think we would’ve been comfier in the master bedroom, it’s up to you for next time,” Lucifer says. He nudges you with his knee. You jump up.

“I should get ready for the day.”

You quickly leave the living room with a smile. Lucifer leans back on the couch with his hands behind his head with an even bigger one.

***

Lucifer threw the biggest parties at the house. He invited many women and men to party with him. The music blasted every day with new strings of women and men coming in and out of the house. He would cut the neighbor’s flowers and stick them in a pot in front of the house. He walked around in a speedo, which was hard not to stare at. Even when children were around. Marcus and you would pretend to be a couple in public. Meanwhile, Lucifer managed to take you out of Marcus’s arms and get you to dance with him during the parties. Despite all of the hot strangers he brought over, his attention was still on you.

It’s late at night. You’re curled up in bed glaring at the wall. The loud buzz of a mechanical tool rings through the house. It’s coming from the garage. You throw your blankets off of you and get out of bed. As you open the door, you see Marcus walking out of the guest bedroom. You follow him to the garage. Lucifer is standing with a saw doing, God knows what, sparks fly from it. Marcus yanks the cord out from the wall.

“Lucifer, it is four am. Stop it,” Marcus says.

“We have to have the reputation of being the worst neighbors,” Lucifer protests.

“You don’t even live here,” Marcus points out. “Lucifer I’m trying to sleep,” you snap. Lucifer lifts his visor and smirks at you.

“I can help with that,” Lucifer teases. You gush.

“Umm. I didn’t mean…. I mean I want to sleep without you making so much noise!” You say. Lucifer chuckles.

“Lucifer you are being ridiculous. If you don’t stop this I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” Marcus says. Lucifer’s face falls. “Good night and I better not have to come back out again.”

Marcus walks back into the house and slams the door. You wring your fingers as you stare at the wall of the garage. Lucifer sets down his tool and takes off his face shield. He walks over to you.

“So about the other night-” You start to say.

You never talked about that night you slept with him after the morning of, now is a good time as any. How whenever he pulled you to dance with him he would hold you so close. The angry glares he sent Marcus as he tried to pretend to be your loving husband. He would cut you off from Marcus any moment he had.

Lucifer cups your face and places a tender kiss on your lips. It was so light, so pure, so innocent, it was like he was afraid he’d break you if he pushed you too hard. You kiss him back with as much gentleness. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you press against him. Regretfully, he pulls away. His eyelids heavy as his eyes look down from your eyes to your lips then back to your eyes.

“What was that?” You ask breathlessly.

“I’m sorry. I just couldn’t resist anymore. I had to see how you would react,” Lucifer says. “I won’t try it again. I’m sorry.”

“No, I like it,” you say. Lucifer’s face lights up. “Kiss me again.”

Lucifer obliged. He pulls you in for another kiss, but this time with more hunger. You’re crushed against him as he pulls you against him roughly. The walls he built broke down as he gave in to his own desires. He bent down and picked you up from your thighs to wrap your legs against his own hips. You run a hand through his hair as you kiss him back. He walks until you are up against the wall. You hum as his lips move from your lips to your cheek, to your jawline, down to your neck. He nips it gently.

“Lucifer…” You moan.

“Darling…”

“LAPD!” Chloe shouts. You and Lucifer halt in your actions as Will runs down the street. He glances at you and Lucifer momentarily. Chloe manages to catch and tackle him. “You’re under arrest.”

Lucifer sets you down as you both watch Chloe walk Will away. Will is staring at you with wide eyes. Oh shit, there goes your cover.

***^^^***

It’s the day of the cookout. You and Marcus greeted everyone who came to the house. Your cover with Marcus is still good surprisingly. Everyone thinks you’re a cheating spouse though. There were snacks set up near the guest log book. You, Marcus, and Lucifer both went after everyone to make sure they signed the guestbook. You need to check the handwriting of everyone to find out who wrote you the hate letter. This was done so you can figure out who’s the neighborhood watchdog.

You couldn’t help but overhear people talking about how you’re cheating on Marcus with a dark-haired stranger. Word sure gets around. You stood at the snack table and begin to eat away at the snacks. Marcus walks over to you.

“You could at least pretend to be my wife for a few more hours,” Marcus says.

“I’m not allowed to talk to other people?” You retort. You wince. He’s your boss. Don’t act like this.

“People think you’re cheating on me,” Marcus says.

“We’re not actually married. Who cares what they think? We’re going to catch the murderer today,” you say.

“You should hope that we don’t have to continue this stakeout anymore. I’m getting sick of putting up with you and Lucifer,” Marcus snaps. He walks away.

“Hey! I didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just trying to keep the peace, but you can be so mean,” you shout at Marcus. People start to turn and watch you.

“At least I don’t jump into the arms of the first guy who shows interest in me,” Marcus says. Several people gasp.

“Screw you. I don’t have to put up with your shit anymore,” you snap. You take off your wedding ring and fling it at him. “You can finish by yourself. I’m done.”

You leave the yard and walk out onto the street. You hear the padding of feet come after you. Turning, you see Lucifer running up to you.

“Where are you going?” Lucifer asks.

“I can’t do this anymore. He’s such an ass,” you say. Lucifer stiffens.

“Hey, guys what’s going on?” Chloe asks. She walks over to you too.

“Marcus was being an ass to her,” Lucifer says. “And now I’m going to hurt him.” He starts to turn around, but Chloe grabs him.

“Lucifer no don’t do that. We only need the signature to figure out who the killer is I just need you two to tough it out an hour or two. Stakeouts can be pretty emotionally draining on everyone, but we just have to get through it. Please just for a few more hours,” Chloe says. You nod.

“Okay,” you say.

“Until we catch the killer. Then I’ll slug that bastard,” Lucifer agrees.

“Don’t hit him. And thank you,” Chloe says.

You and Lucifer walk back to the party. Marcus walks over to you.

“Can I speak to you in private?” Marcus asks.

“Whatever you want to say to her you can say to me,” Lucifer says.

You suddenly become hyper-aware of his hand that’s now on your lower back. Sadly, you take a step forward so his hand isn’t on your back anymore. You only did that because people were watching and you’re trying to keep your cover-up. Lucifer frowned.

“Fine. I’m sorry for what I said to you earlier. I was out of line. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Marcus says. You sigh.

“You were very rude to me. I don’t know if I can forgive you just yet. I thought you were supposed to be a professional,” you say.

“I understand… I still love you and I always will,” Marcus says. Some “aws” echo through the yard. Turning, to glance at Lucifer, you see his jaw is clenched. You walk over to Marcus.

“I love you too,” you say with a little smile. “I’m sorry for… you know…” Marcus nods in understanding.

“I haven’t been the most understanding or patient person these few days. Let’s start over again.” Marcus holds up the fake ring. You hold out your left hand and he slips on the ring. He plants a kiss on your lips. Your stomach turns. The crowd bursts into cheers and claps. When you pull away you turn to look for Lucifer, but he’s gone. You’re about to go look for him when Marcus grabs your wrist.

“If they see you look for him our cover is going to be ruined,” he whispers in your ear.

You nod and grab the guestbook.

“I’m going to make sure everyone signs this,” you say.

After at least half an hour of talking to all the guests, you realize there’s only one signature left: Anne’s. Lucifer is still nowhere to be seen. It made you worry, but you can’t leave just yet. You walk over to her and tap her shoulder.

“Hi, Anne. Can you sign this for us?” You ask.

“Oh Will said he signed for the both of us,” she says.

“Yeah, but we wanted it to be personal with everyone’s own hand,” you say. She smiles.

“Okay.”

Will runs over and pulls Anne away.

“That’s okay. We should get going,” Will says.

“But I haven’t signed yet and we just got here.”

“We need to go now.”

Lucifer and Marcus both walk over to you and the couple. You feel yourself relax at the sight of Lucifer. Suddenly Will grabs a pair of gardening sheers.

“I know what this is about and we’re going to leave now,” Will shouts. He snaps the gardening sheers at you. Lucifer quickly pulls you to his side and away from Will. His hand cups your face to shield it. You cling onto Lucifer.

“LAPD!” Chloe shouts as she aims her gun at Will. He drops the sheers. Lucifer still holds onto you.

“I was just protecting my wife. I knew she wrote the notes,” he confesses.

“It wasn’t him who killed June. It was me. She spent so much time with him and I knew they were having an affair. So I confronted her and she kept denying it… Then I pushed her and she didn’t wake up. I placed her in the wood chipper,” Anne confesses.

“Honey I wasn’t having an affair with her…. She was my drug dealer. That’s how I was able to exercise so much and lose weight. I did it for you.” Anne and Will hug then kiss each other.

“You’re under arrest for murder.”

Chloe handcuffs Anne and leads her away. You move out of Lucifer’s grasp.

“You… You protected me,” you say. Lucifer strokes your cheek.

“Of course and I will always protect you,” Lucifer says.

“Well that’s the end of that,” Marcus says. “Great work you guys.”

“I’m glad that’s over with,” Lucifer says. He pulls you into a hug. You smile and welcome the hug.

“We can pack up and—”

Lucifer punches Marcus. He falls onto the ground with a thud. Several people gave out gasps. You turn to Lucifer.

“Lucifer!” He turns to you.

“He had it coming.”

***^^^***

The elevator doors to the penthouse open with a characteristic ding. You step out of the elevator with your heart beating a million miles a minute. Lucifer stands at his bar with a cup of scotch in his hand. He turns to you with a smile.

“Darling, you came,” Lucifer says. He sets his glass down and walks over to you.

“I can’t believe he suspended you for a week over that punch,” you say.

“He had it coming,” Lucifer says firmly. You shake your head.

“How’s your hand?” You ask.

Lucifer holds up his perfectly healed hand. He flexes his fingers.

“Just fine,” Lucifer says.

“Good,” you say. Lucifer smiles. “Why did you ask me to come?”

“What are we?” Lucifer asks. He grows pale.

“I… I don’t know. Do you want to be more than friends?” You ask. Lucifer gulps.

“Yes, I would like that very much,” Lucifer says. You smile.

“Then… Am I your girlfriend and you’re my boyfriend?”

“Yes, if that’s what you would like,” Lucifer says.

“Then it’s settled then,” you say. Lucifer doesn’t smile or move. His lips tremble as his eyes water. His gaze leaves you to stare at the floor.

“I want it more than anything… But I can’t. Not until you know the truth about me,” Lucifer says. You shake your head.

“What truth? You’re Lucifer Morningstar. The greatest man I know,” you say. “A good man.”

Lucifer chuckles and shakes his head. He looks up at the ceiling.

“I’m the devil. I’m not good. I am evil,” Lucifer says. “I can’t even prove it to you because I don’t have my devil face anymore.”

“Even if you could, I wouldn’t believe you’re evil. Even if you were the actual devil,” you say.

Lucifer locks his gaze onto you. His hands cup your face as he waits for you to pull away. You don’t. You lean forward and kiss his lips with the tenderest of touches. A kiss to seal your fate. A kiss to push away his doubt. A kiss to save him. A kiss to save you.


End file.
